


Costume Drama

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-29
Updated: 2007-03-29
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Getting ready for a fancy dress party on Atlantis - just a bit of fluff.





	Costume Drama

**Costume Drama  
By Leesa Perrie**

Fancy dress was not his thing. Really, he didnâ€™t see the point in it. But Elizabeth said it would be good for morale, and so now there was a week to go before the first Atlantis Costume Party, and everyone was supposed to attend at some point during the afternoon or evening, and dressed in a costume, regardless of whether they wanted to or not.

Especially the heads of departments. They needed to set an example, Elizabeth had said.

Damn it.

As if that wasnâ€™t bad enough that she wanted to go as, of all things, Darth Vader, and had asked him, make that ordered in all but actual words, to make the head and chest pieces for her. 

So heâ€™d passed the project onto Radek, who was an engineer after all, and could engineer them for Elizabeth, and leave him free to do more important things.

Radek had not been pleased, and Rodney had learnt several new phrases of Czech cursing. Not that he knew what they meant, but judging by the reaction of another Czech scientist in the vicinity at the time, they were impressive, and not very flattering.

Still, he knew Radek was working on Elizabethâ€™s costume, despite the cursing. Leaving him free to make a costume of his own. And if he was being forced to attend some frivolous and waste of time party, and if Elizabeth thought she could waste his time on _her_ costume, then obviously, he could waste just as much time on his own, and make something impressive. Set an example, sheâ€™d said. Well, he would, and heâ€™d put all the other party goers to shame at the same time.

If he was being forced into this madness, then his costume was going to be the best of the lot.

So, where had he left those notes on how to make a Cyberman...

The End


End file.
